Eternal Magic
by cathaya
Summary: [HIATUS] CCSHP. Sakura, Tomoyo, Meiling, Syaoran and Eriol go to Hogwarts to protect Harry Potter from the Dark Lord and learn about Witches and Wizards.
1. Prologue

**Kawaii Kitty-chan: *enters and immediately tries to dodge all the veggies and other 'stuff' thrown at her* Um… hi?  Nice day, isn't it? *sees everyone glaring at her and gulps* Okay, okay, I get the point!  I am very, VERY sorry about the HUGE delay! *laughs nervously* Ano… I don't really have an excuse apart from the fact I've been really, extra busy lately!  So gomen nasai!**

As you know, this is a Card Captor Sakura/Harry Potter crossover story.  If you don't like that category, THEN WHY THE HELL ARE YOU READING THIS? *smiles sweetly* I did not make you come here.  The plot has somewhat changed from what I was planning coz I have decided to write a second CCS/HP fic.  I know, bad me!  But I had a really cool and unique idea and couldn't resist.  Hehe.

A big thank you to my faithful reviewers!  I am extremely grateful for the positive feedback and constructive criticism.

**SUMMARY: Sakura, Tomoyo, Meiling, Syaoran and Eriol go to Hogwarts to protect Harry Potter from the Dark Lord and/or learn about Witches and Wizards.  There they meet Harry & Co.  What surprises and fun are in store for them?  **

**_DISCLAIMER:__ I don't own Card Captor Sakura; if I did there would've been more episodes and movies.  Oh, and a lot more VERY KAWAII S&S moments.  Sadly, I don't own Harry Potter either._**

Goodie, now that's out of the way I can actually get on with the God-forsaken story!! *cheers and bows* Presenting:

**Eternal Magic  
Prologue  
_By: Kawaii Kitty-chan_**

The sun slowly began to sink below the horizon, streaking the sky with stunning pinks, golds, oranges and purplish-blues.  Clouds sailed across their eternal sea, reflected in the glassy surface of the huge lake located on the Hogwarts grounds.  The giant stone castle stood tall, silhouetted by the bright light.  Through the window of a tower a certain old, silver haired and bearded man sat at a desk, writing a letter on parchment with a scarlet-feathered quill.  His name was Albus Dumbledore and he was the current Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

He quickly finished the letter, then sealed it into a heavy envelope bearing a strange crest; an 'H' surrounded by a lion, bird, badger and snake.  Next Dumbledore wrote a rather peculiar address on the back in a deep green ink.  Standing up, he grabbed the envelope and another four like it and then walked to the window.  He hesitated for a moment to admire the beauty of the setting sun, before whistling a small tune.  Five owls swooped down and perched on the window sill, each sticking a clawed foot out.  Dumbledore tied a letter to each leg and the owls flew off disappearing into the darkening night sky.

Sakura Kinomoto sighed.  It had been three years since her beloved Little Wolf had left Tomoeda to return to his clan in Hong Kong, taking with him the bigger part of her heart and leaving the rest shattered and broken, seemingly beyond repair.  She had not seen or heard from him since.  A little while after he left her she had sunk into depression, refusing to leave her room for days on end and eating little, if anything.  Eventually her friends and brother had become fed up with her behavior and knocked her door down.  Tomoyo and Eriol then had a long and detailed discussion with her and managed to permanently erase the idea of committing suicide from Sakura's mind.  Although she acted genki on the outside to all her friends and family, inside Sakura's soul and heart were slowly dieing.

Kero and Yue trained her, and her magical powers steadily increased every week.  Sakura could now transform her Key without having to use her incantation and could mentally call on her Cards and the Sakura Book.  She could also perform simple spells; such as binding and teleportation spells, and was now considered one of the most powerful Sorceresses on Earth.  Even so, every night she would silently cry herself to sleep, wishing for her warrior to be with her once again.

It just so happened that Fate and Destiny decided to intervene and give her another chance to see her soul mate.

Looking out of the open window at the periwinkle blue sky and fluffy white clouds, she noticed something odd.

"That's weird… owls don't fly in the day, or do they?" she wondered.  Indeed, a snowy white and cinnamon owl was circling the roof tops, apparently searching for something.  To her surprise and shock, the owl landed on her window sill, a letter attached to its leg.  Sakura jumped back in caution, before slowly approaching the owl.  It clucked, obviously wanting to deposit its message.

"Is that for me?" Sakura asked herself.  She hesitantly reached out and untied the cord binding the letter to its carrier.  It seemed to be made of a thick parchment and on the back in emerald green ink it read:

**_To Miss S. Kinomoto  
The Pink Bedroom Upstairs  
121 Hikari Lane  
Tomoeda  
Japan_**

Sakura turned it over and mentally noted that it bore a strange seal.  She fingered the flap and was just about to open it…  Suddenly there was a knock at the door and Kero burst in.

"Hey Sakura-chan, do you have any pudding, I'm really hung-"

He stopped talking when he caught sight of the letter and now thoroughly irritated owl.

"What's that?" He asked, coming closer and peering curiously at the weird letter.

Rolling her bright green eyes, Sakura replied sarcastically, "A letter, Kero-chan."

"I know, but what does it say?" Kero frowned.  _'I wonder whether it's what I think it is,'_ he thought.

"I was just getting to that."

Kero settled on the top of her head as she opened the letter.

"Hoooeeeee!!"

**Kawaii Kitty-chan: Okay, now to get the edited chapter one uploaded.  Bye, and remember:**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Kawaii Kitty-chan: Hiya again!  Thank you very much to everyone who reviewed! ^_^ I appreciate them a lot!  Oh yeah, I forgot to introduce you to my muse last chappie.  So, say hello to Tenshi everyone! *in walks, uh, _floats_, a very kawaii kitten colored pure white with a splash of gold fur on her head and bright, silver, feathery wings***

**Tenshi**:** About time you remembered me! *glares***

**Kawaii Kitty-chan: Hey!  Don't blame me; blame my very annoying teachers, for putting me under so much pressure.  I can't think straight when I have to keep worrying about all of my assignments.**

**Tenshi**:** Hmph!**

**Kawaii Kitty-chan: *glares at Tenshi***

**Tenshi**:** Whatever. *shrugs and floats away***

**Kawaii Kitty-chan: Thanks very much for the reviews!**

**_DISCLAIMER:__ I don't own Card Captor Sakura or Harry Potter. *sobs* I only own the plot of this story and a fake Clow Book and Clow Cards.  Oh, and a set of Harry Potter book._**

Here is the awaited Chapter 2!  Oh, it will be in Sakura's POV (Point of View).  On with the story!

**Eternal Magic  
Chapter 1 ~ Hogwarts, Here We Come!  
_By: Kawaii Kitty-chan_**

The warm, summer wind blew softly, rustling my clothes and my honey brown hair.  A while ago I had decided to let it grow out a bit and the slightly curled ends now stopped halfway up my back.  Wearing a knee-length, loose pink skirt and a white blouse embroidered with small pink blossoms, I wandered along to Tomoyo's mansion with Kero in my backpack.  Even though it had been three years since my Card Capturing adventures, my best friend still loved to design and make all kinds of clothes for me and then tape me in them.  Her creations have improved drastically and she is well on her way to achieving her goal; to design and own her own clothing line.

Both of us had matured greatly since our adventures.  We were now two of the most popular girls in our school, each with plenty of admirers.  Too bad that my heart already belongs to someone else.  _Syaoran.  I sighed, inwardly beating myself for thinking of him again._

Suddenly my dreamy expression changed to a smirk.  I also happen to know that Tomoyo loves Eriol, and I think he does her.  He is still in England, but he contacts us regularly to check up on us.  _'I wonder what Tomoyo-chan wants to show me.'  She had called me a while ago saying that she needed to show me something.  My mind wandered to what Kero-chan had told me after I received my letter from Hogwarts._

**Flashback**

_"Kero-chan what does this letter mean?  Are there really witches and wizards?  I have the feeling you're not telling me something," I accused, dangling Kero's small, bear-like form in front of me.  My mind was a dizzying whirlpool of questions.  "And why does this letter have a faint silver aura surrounding it?"_

_It was true, to the eyes of a being with magical powers wisps of a pale, almost transparent aura clung to the parchment envelope.  "Well?" I demanded, shaking me Sun Guardian slightly, "I'm waiting, Kero-chan."_

_Kero_ gulped, furiously wracking his brain to try and come up with an excuse for his mistress.  I glared heatedly at him.__

_"If you don't hurry up, then no videogames or cake for a month," I warned._

_"Aright, alright!  Waaah!  Don't take away my video games and cake!" Kero blurted out, tears in his beady black eyes.  Sighing, he went on, "Hai, there are wizards and witches.  They are no where near as powerful as sorcerers or sorceresses – like you – demo there are only few sorcerers and sorceresses left in the world.  You, Eriol-sama and the Chinese Gaki –" at this point, he threw an apologizing look at me, for already my emerald eyes were becoming filled with unshed tears.  I still haven't gotten over his departure.  Kero continued, "– Are among the strongest.  There are thousands of witches and wizards in countries all around the world.  Actually, they seem to mostly stick mostly to Western countries like __England__, __Ireland__, __Bulgaria__ and others, not many dwell in Asian countries.  Sorcerers and sorceresses mostly live around the Asian continent."_

_"Why is our magic more powerful than theirs?" I asked curiously._

_The small yellow beast thought for a moment before answering, "Well you see, they rely on their wands to do most of the magic.  I suppose you could say that the wands have built-in magical powers.  Kinda like when you were capturing the Clow Cards.  They had powers embedded in them by Clow Reed.  When you transformed the cards, they drew their powers from your Star."_

_Nodding, I tried to absorb all of this information._

_"The wands belonging to witches and wizards are made from different types of wood, and, most importantly, the essence of a particularly powerful magical creature, like a unicorn, dragon or phoenix."_

_I inhaled deeply, deciding on my next question.  "Who is this Harry Potter boy that I'm supposed to watch over, and who am I supposed to protect him from?"_

_Blinking, Kero replied, "I have no idea."_

_I fell over Anime-style._

_"Matte, let me finish," Kero pouted.  "However, like any race, not all wizards and witches are good.  They have their fair share of evil ones.  I'm guessing that this Volde– Volde what?– oh well, this evil guy did something bad and is pretty powerful, for the headmaster of this school  to have to ask for your help._

_Witches and wizards either have a silver or gold aura, depending on their wand.  It's kind of hard to explain," Kero rubbed the back of his yellow head with a small paw.  "Ano, remember I was telling you about a wand's essence?   Well, different creatures belong to either the sun or the moon.  For example, dragons and phoenixes are both creatures of the sun; while unicorns and Veela– **(KK-chan:** Is the plural of Veela 'Veela' or Veelas'? *shrugs* Oh well, it's not important, back to the story.**)** __–human-like, female, magical creatures," he explained to Sakura who was looking a little confused, "–belong to the moon.  So if a wizard's wand had a phoenix feather in it, he would be using Sun Magic and have a golden aura.  A wand with a unicorn's hair would contain Moon Magic.  Don't worry if you don't understand now.  It's a very complex issue and even I_ still have trouble understanding it."__

_"Good, I was__ kind of wondering," I said sarcastically.  Suddenly our little discussion was interrupted by the telephone ringing._

_"Kaijuu, get the phone," Touya's voice shouted from downstairs._

_Fuming, I screamed back, "Kaijuu ja nai!"_

_I grabbed the phone and calmed myself down before talking into the receiver.  "Moshi moshi, Kinomoto Sakura speaking."_

_"Ohayo Sakura-chan!" Came the voice on the other end of the line._

_"Tomoyo-chan!" I instantly brightened.  "How are you?"_

_"I'm fine.  Hey, I was wondering whether you and Kero-chan come over for a bit.  I just got something weird and I want to show you.  Oh, tell Kero there's cake too."_

_Puzzled, I answered back, "Sure!  We'll be there soon.  Ja ne Tomoyo-chan!"_

_"Ja ne Sakura-chan!"_

**End of Flashback**

Reaching the gates of the large Daidouji residence, I gave my name to the intercom and watched as the large iron gates swung open automatically.  I walked through them, heading for the door of the mansion and then Tomoyo's room.

"That's a lot of information to swallow," Tomoyo commented after I had finished filling her in about Witches and Wizards, with Kero occasionally interrupting my little speech and correcting me.  She had received a letter, almost identical to mine except for one thing; instead of asking her to teach at the English school for magic and protect Harry Potter, it said that she had been accepted as a student at Hogwarts.  Tomoyo was a witch!  "I just hope my 'Kaa-san will let me go."

I groaned.  I had forgotten all about that _small detail.  "Otou-san will probably let me go.  Touya's the real problem."  I rolled my eyes.  "Gomen, Tomoyo-chan, I have to go.  May as well get this over and done with.  There is no time like the present," I quoted.  "I can just pray to Kami-sama that everything will be alright.  Sayonara!"_

Tomoyo echoed my goodbye and showed me out.

"Meet you at Penguin Park at 6:00 pm.  We'll finish discussing stuff there," Tomoyo suggested

"Okay," I quickly agreed, bid her my final farewells and began the walk back to my house.

"So you're saying that the Headmaster of a magical school for Witches and Wizards wants you to go to England, be a teacher there to some weird kids and protect a weird boy?" Touya Kinomoto stated in one breath, pacing around the living room.

I nodded, watching my extremely over-protective brother and father, Kero sitting on top of my shoulder.

"No way in Hell, Kaijuu" He finished (earning a disproving look from Otou-san), plopping down on a chair.

"Onii-chan, it's not your decision," I whined.  "And I'm not a kaijuu," I added, kicking Touya's shin, making him hop around in pain.  "Onegai can I go, Otou-san," I pleaded with my father, "It'll be a great experience and Tomoyo-chan's going too."

Fujitaka Kinomoto thought for a moment.  "Well... I suppose you can go."

My eyes brightened and I beamed at my father, before asking, "Honto ni?"

"Of course not," Touya interrupted.  "Otou-san, she can't go!"

"It is Sakura's choice and I give her my permission," Fujitaka said, smiling warmly at me.

"Doomo arigatou, Otou-san!" I exclaimed, flinging my arms around him and mumbling my gratitude over and over again.

"Otou-san said I could go!" I told my best friend, my voice bubbling with excitement.

"Sugoi, my Okaa-san agreed too," Tomoyo laughed.  "It took me a while to convince her though.  She _was a bit skeptical about letting me go and that there was such thing as magic, but I persuaded her in the end."  She smiled brightly.  "I can't wait!  I've always wanted to learn how to do magic!"_

"Hai," I agreed enthusiastically.

"Look out Hogwarts, here we come!" Tomoyo and I shouted in unison, and then we burst out laughing.

**Kawaii Kitty-chan: Corny, I know.  I couldn't think of anything else.  Sorry if this chapter was confusing!  Especially the part about the auras of witches and wizards. *scratches head* It was kind of hard to explain.**

**Tenshi**:** Really!?**

**Kawaii Kitty-chan: Oh be quiet!**

**Tenshi**:** Or what?**

**Kawaii Kitty-chan: Hmmm… *thinks for a moment, then smiles evilly***

**Tenshi**:** *gulps***

**Kawaii Kitty-chan: Be quiet, or I'll… *whispers something into Tenshi's ear***

**Tenshi**:** *gapes horrified* You wouldn't!**

**Kawaii Kitty-chan: Oh wouldn't I?**

**Tenshi**:** *sulks and flies away***

Hehe, it's so nice to have a muse to boss around.  I'll try to update soon, but no promises.  Ciao!

**CLICK THE PRETTY BUTTON AND REVIEW MY FIC!!!!!**


	3. Author's Note

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: *sniffs* _IT'S NOT FAIR!_  I've only written two chapters and I already have writer's block!  I am _very_ sorry everyone, but I have so many assignments due soon, it's not funny.  I have: a Science report to write up, a S.O.S.E. (Studies of the Society and Environment) project to finish, a BIG Health assignment to do and a Religion assignment.  I'd better not forget that blasted Mathematics Competition, too…  Teachers can be so mean sometimes…**

Okay, instead of writing a new chapter, I've pretty much rewritten and edited my previous ones.  I'm just not happy with the way they turned out.  Don't you just hate it when you look back on stuff and think how better you could have done, etc?  Once again, sorry!  I hope to improve my fic in length, detail and overall quality.  Also, because the new Harry Potter book will be coming out soon, I'm not sure whether I should make my fic take place after it, or the 4th book. *sigh* It's confusing.  I'll probably go with the 4th book, 'cause you guys (my readers) may not have read the 5th book and I really wouldn't wanna ruin it for you.  Umm, I will continue to write chappies in the CCS world, but the main plot obviously won't be out at least until a month after the 5th HP book is released, as I still need to decide.

Thank you very, very, much to everyone who reviewed!  I love you all!  I was so happy when I found all those lovely reviews. *teary eyes* To everyone to complained about my Japanese, don't worry, I'm not offended. ^_^; What can I say, I'm just a li'l Aussie girl who doesn't really know a thing about the Japanese language.  At school we have to study Chinese, and later we will get a choice of Chinese, French or Italian.  It sucks.  Anyways, you can't all criticize me anymore… because I now have a Japanese phrase book!  MWAHAHAHAHA!! *waves book around and cackles insanely, while everyone sweatdrops* I've gotta go now, 'cause I have a _heaps of homework to do. *groans* Bye!  My sincere apologies to all of my readers and reviewers!  Oh, and keep a look out for the edited versions of my Prologue and Chapter 1 which should be out very soon!_

**~*Kawaii-Kitty*~**


	4. Welcome to Diagon Alley

**Kawaii Kitty-chan: Ack!  Sorry for the really late update! *laughs nervously* Uh… what can I say?  Oh well, this chapter will be extra long to make up for not updating this fic for months.  I'm also sorry if this chapter has mistakes and stuff, I didn't really have a lot of time to edit it properly between getting ready for Christmas and other things.**

**_DISCLAIMER:__ Miraculously, I somehow found the time in my busy schedule to fly to Japan (and back) and kidnap CLAMP.  They are currently held captive in my closet and are – *peeks in through secret hole* – playing a game of "Uno" with the set of kawaii Hello Kitty Uno Cards I got as an early Christmas present from my mum.  So, needless to say, I now own Card Captor Sakura! *dodges various objects thrown at her* Watch it!_**

**Eternal Magic  
Chapter 2 ~ Welcome to Diagon Alley  
_By: Kawaii Kitty-chan_**

**_August 15_**

_Dear Diary,_

_Can you believe it?  I am really and truly going to a magical school for witches and wizards.  I'm so glad Otou-san is letting me go, and that Tomoyo is coming with me.  But anyways, now I have to worry about purchasing the equipment and books I will need for my magical education.  I mean, just where the heck do you get a cauldron and wand and stuff?  Luckily, I received a second letter (delivered by another owl, of course) from the headmaster of Hogwarts.  He said he was glad that I and "Miss Daidouji" could come (just how did he find out so fast??) and that on August 16 he would send someone to fetch Tomoyo and I and take us to get our books.  August 16.  That's tomorrow.  I'm so nervous!  (Looking at my booklist, I also wonder why I am supposed to get "'The Standard Books of Spells (Grade 5)' by Miranda Goshawk".  I mean, why am I getting Grade 5 and not Grade 1 or something?  I asked Kero-chan, and he said it was probably because I am already pretty familiar with magic.  He also told me that I would be able to learn all the spells in the previous books in the short time-span of a few weeks and be able to perform them perfectly.  Ha ha.)_

_It's almost _10 PM___… I'd better go to sleep now.  I will need all my energy tomorrow, no doubt._

_--- Sakura Kinomoto_

_I wonder… I wonder if Syaoran's going to Hogwarts too…_

**(KK-chan: I think we all know the answer to that one… or do we? *winks***)****

"SAKURA!!  WAKE UP!!" yelled a voice in the young Card Mistress' ear.  Sakura bolted awake, staring wildly around for the source of her rude awakening.  A certain, stuffed animal-like **(Kero:** Who are you calling a STUFFED ANIMAL?!**)** guardian beast's tail poked out from behind the bed covers where he had decided to hide (fully knowing the damage his mistress would inflict on him for his actions).  Sakura's angry emerald eyes landed on the small lion's tail.

"KERO-CHAN!!" she screeched.  Kero winced, covering his round ears with his paws.  Sakura looked livid.  "IT'S SATURDAY, SO WHY ON EARTH DID YOU WAKE ME UP SO EARLY IN THE MORNING?"

Kero sweatdropped nervously.  "Um, Sakura," he began apprehensively.

"Yes?" Sakura glared.

"Isn'tsomeonecomingtopickyouandTomoyoupandtakeyoutogetyourschoolbooksandstuff?"

Sakura Kinomoto blinked, trying to comprehend what her guardian and mentor had just said.  "HOE!"  **(KK-chan: *sweatdrop* She says that a lot.****)**

Fifteen minutes later, a freshly showered and dressed Sakura stumbled down the stairs, attempting to pull a white sock onto her small foot.  "Ohayo gozaimasu!" she greeted her father and brother.

"Ohayo Sakura-chan," Fujitaka replied.  Touya just grunted.  He was still mad at his little sister for deciding to go to "that school", and at his dad for letting her.  He was also pretty absorbed in reading the newspaper.

"Ohayo, Okaa-san," Sakura whispered to a photo of her late mother.  It was displayed in a beautiful, cherry blossom engraved frame that sat proudly on top of a polished wooden cabinet.

Fujitaka was in the kitchen at the stove, a blue apron tied over his work clothes.  He flipped a pancake over and gestured to Sakura to collect her plate and bring it to him.

"So when is this person coming to collect you and Tomoyo?" he asked his daughter, scooping a perfect, golden-brown pancake onto her plate.  Sakura thanked him and dribbled a light amount of honey onto her breakfast.

"Uh…" she said, trying to remember what the parchment letter had said.  "Just after 8 o'clock, I think.  Tomoyo should be here in about –" she glanced at the clock on the wall, "– half an hour."

Fujitaka nodded and said, "Touya is going to Yukito's to study –" Sakura choked on a drink of fresh fruit juice and coughed, while Touya sent a murderous look at his sister, "– and I need to go to the university to do some work.  Apparently some colleagues of mine in Egypt discovered a tomb belonging to an ancient Pharaoh.  So, you and Tomoyo will be alone when you are collected.  Make sure to turn the lights of and lock the door when you leave, ok?"

"Hai, Otou-san," Sakura chirped.  It may seem that Fujitaka was an irresponsible parent letting Sakura and Tomoyo go off with some stranger, but Sakura knew that he was aware that she could easily take good care of herself and her best friend.  She wasn't the Mistress of the Sakura Cards for nothing!

She sat down at the table and began eating her breakfast.  Her brother and father joined her, and the family chatted companionably about various topics.  The minutes trickled by, and soon Sakura excused herself, saying she had to pack a bag to take with her before Tomoyo arrived.  She washed her plate and raced upstairs to her room.  Sakura grabbed a small white and gold backpack out of her wardrobe **(KK-chan: Or wherever she stores her bags. *shrugs*****) and stuffed it with various items: her Sakura Cards, her phone (the newest model Tomoyo gave her, small, pink and modern with a built-in camera) and her matching pink purse, among a few other things.**

"So, Sakura-chan, what are your thoughts on going to Hogwarts?" a very excited Tomoyo asked, her newest video camera trained directly at her sweatdropping second cousin.  Sakura was wearing a knee-length denim skirt and an emerald green top that complimented her eyes nicely.  The sleeves flared out slightly at the wrists.  Tomoyo's outfit consisted of a similar top, except it was a lilac color with a matching, flowing shirt.  Tomoyo had left her long, silvery-gray hair down; Sakura had hers pulled into a braid.

"Ano…" Sakura began.  The doorbell rang, saving Sakura from answering Tomoyo's question.  The two teens raced downstairs, feeling eager and at the same time nervous.  Sakura unlocked the front door and opened it.  Her mouth fell open in shock and Tomoyo uttered a small shriek.  A giant of a man stood outside the threshold of the Kinomoto home, his long, shaggy hair and beard making him look extremely wild and dangerous.  Black beetle eyes glistened as he surveyed the two petrified girls.

"So," he began in a rough, booming voice.  Sakura and Tomoyo realized that he was speaking English and were glad that they took that they took that as a subject in school.  They both spoke English fluently.  "Yers must be –" (at this point, the girls had realized he was speaking English, and were glad that they both took English as a subject in school) "– Sakura Kinomoto and To-mo-yo Dai…Dai…"

"Daidouji," Tomoyo squeaked.

"That's it."  His facial features creased into a warm smile.  "I'm Rubeus Hagrid – call me Hagrid -, Keeper of Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts.  I'm also a teacher there," he added proudly.

Sakura recovered and asked curiously, "What subject do you teach?"

Hagrid looked pleased that she had asked.  "Care of Magical Creatures," he replied gruffly.  "I teach students about some o' the most interestin' creatures yeh'll ever meet.  But anyways, we ought te get goin' if we want te get all yer school things.  Uh… can I come in?" Hagrid asked.

Sakura flushed at her rudeness.  "Of course," she said, stepping back to allow him access to the inside of her house.  Hagrid stooped low so he could enter.  Sakura locked the door like her father had instructed her to earlier.

"Only 'coz I think yer neighbors would have somethin' ter say if yers disappeared with a giant like me.  What time is it?"

Tomoyo and Sakura looked at him oddly for a second, before Tomoyo replied, "8:28 AM."

"Good, good," Hagrid murmured.  He produced an empty chip packet one of the many pockets in his long coat.  The two Japanese girls stared.

"In a moment, when I say 'now', I want both of ye to grab hold o' this," he shook the empty chip packet, "an' hold on tight.  No matter what happens, _don' let go_.  Got that?"

Sakura and Tomoyo blinked, confused, but nevertheless nodded their heads.

"Good.  Now!"

All three of them clutched the chip packet.  For nanosecond, nothing happened, and then…

Only the clock on the wall and other furniture in the Kinomoto household witnessed Sakura, Tomoyo and Hagrid disappearing into thin air.**__**

Sakura was relieved when she felt solid ground under her feet.  Next to her, Tomoyo wobbled dizzily, and Sakura grabbed onto her second cousin to steady her.  The Card Mistress opened her mouth to ask what the hell had happened, but thought better of it, seeing the nauseated look on Hagrid's shaggy face.  The girls wondered for a brief second whether he would be sick, but thankfully he seemed to regain control of himself.

The emerald-eyed teen observed her surroundings.  They seemed to be in a bar of some sort.  It was dark and shabby.  In a grimy corner a group of old men and women talked in hushed voices over glasses of a strange, bubbling liquid.  Two women in their late thirties were bent over a newspaper, carefully examining and discussing its contents lowly.

"Ah, Hagrid," greeted a voice from behind the Card Mistress.  She whirled around, startled, her braid of honey-brown hair whipping out and almost smacking Hagrid on the chest.

"'Allo, Tom," Hagrid replied cheerfully.

"Who've you got there?" Tom, the barman, enquired curiously, peering at the two Japanese girls.

Hagrid opened his mouth to speak, but Tomoyo cut in first.  "I'm Tomoyo Daidouji," she said sweetly, "and she is Sakura Kinomoto."

The barman smiled, revealing missing teeth.  "I see," he said to Hagrid.  "Taking them to get their school books and stuff, eh?  Well, I won't keep you.  Good day, Hagrid."

Hagrid grinned in return.  "Bye."  The girls waved shortly in farewell and followed Hagrid out of the bar and into a small courtyard enclosed by brick walls.

"Where are we?" Sakura demanded once they were well out of earshot of any curious customers of Tom's bar.

Hagrid was searching through the hundreds of pockets in his coat.  "That was the Leaky Cauldron," he grunted.  Tomoyo and Sakura's eyebrows shot up at the odd name.

"I've never heard of a place called 'The Leaky Cauldron' in Japan," Sakura murmured to herself.  "And I should've 'cause Kero-chan made me learn about every magical building/place in Japan as part of my 'magical studies'."

"We ain't in Japan," Hagrid informed her.  "We're in London, England."

Sakura and Tomoyo let out small yelps of surprise.  Hagrid appeared not to notice and continued fumbling in his pockets.

"Ah, here we go."  A battered pink umbrella was clutched in Hagrid's massive hands.  The girls each raised a perfect eyebrow, wondering how the hell an umbrella had been able to fit in Hagrid's pocket.

Hagrid turned to the wall and began counting the bricks above a dustbin.  "Three up… two across…"  He tapped the brick he had focused on with the point of his pink umbrella.  To the girls' great surprise, the brick… wriggled.  Suddenly a small hole grew in the middle, expanding until a moment later, Hagrid, Sakura and Tomoyo were facing a large arch way – large enough even for Hagrid, Sakura noted amusedly – that revealed a long cobbled street which twisted and curved out of sight.  It was lined on either side with one shop after another.

The girls gasped in shock and awe.

"Welcome," said Hagrid, "to Diagon Alley."

**(KK-chan: I know, I know, that was the exact same line used in _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_ [or Sorcerer's Stone], but I couldn't resist.  Read on!**)****

Sakura's mind was swirling with thoughts and images, her emerald eyes traveled frantically trying to absorb everything she was seeing.  Her vision was a dizzying mess of shops, people, animals (some of which she didn't recognize) and magical items displayed in shop windows for purchasing.  She dimly registered Hagrid telling her and Tomoyo that they would be going to Gringotts, the wizard bank, first, so they could withdraw some money.  Wait a minute…

"Hoe!" she exclaimed suddenly.  Hagrid looked at her.

"Wha's the problem?"

"Well," she said in a rush, "Tomoyo and I don't have bank accounts or whatever wizards have so how can we get money?  I mean, we did bring money and stuff but do we have to exchange it?"

"Good point," Tomoyo agreed.

Hagrid blinked slowly, trying to make sense of what she said.  Then, to Sakura's amazement (and slight indignation), he began to laugh.  "Ano…" Sakura sweatdropped.  "What's so funny?"

"Believe me," laughed Hagrid, "yer don' have te worry about money.  Both of yer have permission te get yer money from –" he broke into a whisper, "– Clow Reed's vault."  The girls' eyes flew wide open.

"NANI?!" they half-screamed.

"Shh, shh." Hagrid said frantically in a low voice, casting a wary look at the heads that had turned to look at them.  "There's nothin' te see 'ere," he announced loudly.  To Sakura and Tomoyo, he whispered, "Keep it down.  I'll explain later."  They nodded, exchanging curious looks.

The three approached a huge, snowy-white building.  Guarding the bronze doors that were the building's entrance was a…  Sakura blinked.  "Is that a goblin?" she asked incredulously.  True to her word, next to the bronze doors a goblin was standing, clad in a uniform of scarlet and gold.  The goblin was slightly shorter than her, with long fingers and feet and a clever face.  As they entered through the bronze doors, he bowed.  Now they faced a second set of (silver) doors, with words engraved on them:

_Enter, stranger, but take heed  
Of what awaits the sin of greed,  
For those who take, but do not earn,  
Must pay most dearly in their turn,  
So if you seek beneath our floors  
A treasure that was never yours,  
Thief, you have been warned, beware  
Of finding more than treasure there._

"What the –" Tomoyo began, but was interrupted by Hagrid.

"I've said it before an' I'll say it again: yeh'd be mad ter try an' rob Gringotts."

Sakura, Tomoyo and Hagrid now found themselves in a vast marble hall.  Behind a long counter about a hundred goblins were perched on high stools.  They went about their jobs; weighing coins on scales, writing in ledgers, examining precious treasures.  Even more goblins showed people in and out of the countless doors that lead off the hall.  All this the two Japanese girls took in moment.  Hagrid approached the counter and they quickly followed.

"'Allo," he greeted a particularly nasty-looking goblin.  "We'd like ter take some money outta Clow Reed's vault."

The goblin stared at him for a few moments, and then glanced at the two girls standing next to Hagrid.  They looked tiny compared to the half-giant.

Sakura fidgeted when the goblin turned his gaze on her.  It seemed to pierce through her.  "Very well," he said at last.  "Follow me."  The goblin led the three out of one of the numerous doors.  They entered a narrow stone passageway that sloped downwards steeply.  The only light came from the flaming torches that lined the stone walls.  The floor was crisscrossed with small railway tracks.  The goblin – Zapcon **(KK-chan:** -_-U I couldn't think of a name for the goblin so I just typed something… I'm so pathetic…**) as they found out – whistled and a cart sped towards them via the tracks on the floor.  "Everyone in," Zapcon informed them and they all piled in.**

The cart hurtled along the tracks with a speed that surprised the Card Mistress and her dark-haired companion.  They clutched each other's hand tightly and also gripped the edge of the cart.  Every few minutes they would lurch sideways from the sharp turns and twists they made as they sped deeper and deeper underground.

Tomoyo glanced at her second-cousin.  Her emerald eyes were swirly from dizziness and leaking salty water, but that was nothing compared to how Hagrid was looking.  The giant's – Tomoyo figured he must have _some giant blood in him, otherwise how else would he be that big? – face was tinted a sickly green.  Once again Tomoyo found herself praying that Hagrid wouldn't throw up.  Tomoyo was glad that she herself was completely unaffected by the "ride".  She was actually rather enjoying it, although her eyes stung a little from the rush of cold air._

Just when the wealthy Japanese girl thought that their ride would never come to an end, the cart slowed to a stop beside a set of colossal, grand doors.  They were tall and broad, encrusted with jewels that blazed like colored stars.  But the feature that caught everyone's attention was Clow Reed's magic circle engraved on the doors.  The deep lines that made up Clow's circle pulsed with white light and illuminated the area.  There a small keyhole with ancient Chinese characters underneath it.

"Well?"  The speaker was Zapcon.  He had one (almost non-existent) eyebrow raised.  He was looking at Sakura.  "Aren't you going to unlock the door?"  At her confused look, he explained impatiently, "The door to Clow Reed's vault can only be opened by a direct descendant of Clow Reed or his successor.  Not even a Gringott's goblin can open them.  I am assuming you have a connection with Clow Reed because you hold an amazing amount of power."  Sakura paused, then nodded.

"I am Clow Reed's successor," she said softly.  "I bear the Key of the Stars, the evolved form of the Key of Clow and the Sakura Cards, once Clow Cards."

She walked up to the entrance of Clow's vault and stood before it.  For a moment Sakura simply gazed at it, then reached behind her neck and unclasped the necklace that she always wore, no matter what.  The pendant hanging from the necklace was a key, but a very unusual one.  It had a gold, five-pointed star within a pink circle and miniature wings that were attached to either side of the circle.  The key seemed to glow faintly with the same white light as Clow Reed's circle.

Tomoyo, Hagrid and the goblin watched Sakura with growing interest.  The Card Mistress positioned the Star Key and inserted it in the keyhole.  It fit perfectly.  The doors parted down the middle of Clow's magic circle and slid open noisily, as if they hadn't been opened for hundreds of years… 

_Eriol_ Hiiragizawa, the half-reincarnation of Clow Reed, frowned.  He looked into the large, misty antique mirror, watching intently as hazy images formed.  He reached out a slender hand that glowed navy blue – the color of his magical aura.  The pictures sharpened and he found himself looking into a dark room.  It was almost pitch black, save for a small lamp that burned sluggishly on the stone wall, casting shadows that danced cruelly.__

_"Did you get the information?" hissed a cold, high voice._

_"N-no, mil-lord," stuttered a cloaked man.  His cloaked form was visibly trembling with… fear?  Fear of his master, the Dark Lord.  The man bowed low, his forehead touching he damp floor, his robes and knees partly soaked.  An angry growl was heard.  "P-please have mer-mercy, milord."  He swallowed.  "I-I-I'll do be-better next t-time."_

_An angry growl was heard.  "There will not be a next time!  Avada Kedavra!"  There was a flash of bright green light and a rushing sound.  A dull thud was heard as the man's dead body keeled over on the floor, left to rot there for all of eternity or until someone discovered Lord Voldemort's "secret hideout", which was highly impossible._

… revealing a vast, empty chamber.  Not even a glimmer of gold or silver.  Sakura's heart plummeted in disappointment.  But then her magical instincts kicked in.  She _felt the piles of gold, silver, bronze, precious metals and valuable jewels materializing before she saw it.  Everyone gasped as the contents of Clow Reed's vault appeared._

Rubies, sapphires, emeralds, diamonds, topazes, amethysts… Tomoyo unconsciously thought as her wide eyes – that looked, in color, so much like the amethyst jewels – swept over the vast treasures.  Huge gold coins piled up to the ceiling indicated that Clow Reed was – is – extremely wealthy.  And it wasn't just gems and coins.  Old books and scrolls poked out of ancient, jewel-encrusted chests, and Tomoyo spotted several shimmering, brightly-colored and richly made robes.  She ran over to examine them, marveling at the fine embroidery and stitching.  Mentally, she burned the designs into her mind, transforming them into new outfits and clothes for her to make the second she returned to her mansion in Japan.

Sakura broke out of her trance when Zapcon handed her a drawstring money bag.  She noticed that he too seemed awed by Clow Reed's fortune.  Tentatively, she took a few steps forward to the heaps of coins and shoved a hefty amount of money in.

The Card Mistress was watching her dark-haired best friend do the same, when something caught her eye.

_Time seemed to stop._

It was crystal, big enough to fit in the smooth palm of her hand.  Sakura felt her breath catch in her throat.  It was _beautiful.  The crystal shimmered with all the colors of the rainbow as it caught the light given of by the chamber itself.  It was shaped like a rough sphere and gave off an aura of ancient, powerful magic.  Sakura felt herself drawing nearer to it.  The crystal seemed to… call to her?  It felt like a part of her, felt like it belonged to her.  A quick peek reassured her that no one was looking her way, and Sakura grabbed the crystal and swiftly deposited it in her bag._

**Kawaii Kitty-chan: Ok.  I lied.  I said that this chapter would have "Sakura and Tomoyo's Adventures in Diagon Alley", but it doesn't.  They only got as far as Gringotts.  The reasons for this are: A) This chapter was already getting pretty long and B) I really wanted to post this chapter for you guys before Christmas.  So, you could say this chapter is a Christmas present from me to you all.  Now… it'd be really nice pressie for me if I could get a lot of reviews. *wink wink nudge nudge* **

(I am so dead.)  Once again, I am _thinking_ of redoing this fic (again). *gulps nervously at the looks people are giving her* I am contemplating combining this CCS/HP fic with another that I am writing/going to write.  The new fic would have more of a _plot_, sorta.  Argh, why the hell am I typing this?  I'm not sure what I'm going to do.  It's just that I have plans for this fic and some of it doesn't fit in with what I have already written… ah, I'll fix it all later.  That was a waste of space and typing, lol.

Cya!

**Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!**


End file.
